


Five Plus One.

by London_Fog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, dumb and dumber and super dumb love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London_Fog/pseuds/London_Fog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times other people thought they were dating and one time Kageyama wondered if they were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Plus One.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so crazy about Hinata and Kageyama right now.

1.

Given a choice, Tsukishima would rather not sit here. Too bad for him, though, the school canteen was just that crowded, and between sitting beside a total stranger and them, he’d pick sitting with someone he knew. At the very least, he knew what their habits were.

Unsurprisingly, Hinata and Kageyama ate exactly like he thought they would. Hinata chattered on when he ate, making wide gestures and drawing obscure shapes and lines with his chopsticks. Kageyama ate politely and quietly, though frequently sticking in a scolding whenever Hinata said something dumb.

Which, to be honest, was quite often.

Tsukishima smirked a little bit. It’s not that he hated them entirely, no, it’s just that they could be so stupid. Yes, Kageyama included. Even Yamaguchi thought the same.

“Oi, wait, hold still.”

He watched Kageyama reach over to Hinata, holding his face with one hand and wiping it with another. Hinata scrunched his face up at that, though he did nothing to resist. When Kageyama was done, his hand lingered on Hinata’s face for a second too long, before pulling himself away.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “You guys are such homos.”

Kageyama simply scowled at him, face ablaze.

See? Like he said. Stupid.

* * *

 

2.

They could never quite pin-point whether it was the trip or the away practice that made them tired. Half the time, they’d sleep on the bus even though they were merely headed to another school.

Sugawaru watched his sleeping kouhais with a sense of pride. The bus tumbled past a blurring grey of highway barriers, nothing but engine noise and low snores filling the quiet air. He likes this tranquillity, as well as the part of him that makes him feel like the father of these overgrown children.

Daichi just looked at him knowingly. He laughs, knowing that Daichi felt exactly the same way.

He caught sight of Hinata and Kageyama sitting together, just behind Tanaka and Nishinoya. Hinata had all but curled up beside Kageyama. His head rested on his friend’s shoulder, one hand clutching tightly on Kageyama’s jacket sleeve. Kageyama, conversely, was resting his head on Hinata’s. They looked rather uncomfortable, on the tiny seats of the travel bus, but their face demonstrated nothing but bliss.

Sugawaru giggled at that. His kids were just  _so_  adorable.

Then, he hoped that they would forgive him for taking a photo of them like that.

* * *

 

3.

“Seriously! Are you stupid! You dumb, stupid, thing!” Kageyama shouted at Hinata as they swept the training hall.

Daichi sighed. Kageyama was always in a bad mood whenever training with Hinata went wrong, but it seemed that today was just the worst. Hinata’s receives had been sloppy, and there were times where he nearly missed the special super quick-attack that Kageyama had sent his way.

It was raining outside too, a sharp chill then crept into their halls. Coach Ukai was wrapping himself up in warm scarves and a coat, and it was only their fervent exercise that kept the team warm. By now, though, most of them were beginning to feel the cold, rubbing their hands against their arms as they tried to make weak laments about how clean up should just be forgotten today, for once.

Yeah, right.

“Useless!” Kageyama scowled, and Daichi decided that now was really the time to step in. He’s interrupted by a loud sneeze from Hinata before he could speak, and immediately, Kageyama was wrapping Hinata in two jackets, one of which he pulled off from his own body.

“Idiot!” Kageyama scolded again, though there was definitely a softened tone in his voice. “Look, you’re shivering.”

“’m not.” Hinata sniffled.

“Here, give me that broom.” Kageyama wrestled it out of Hinata with ease. “Go sit there and wait for me.”

Daichi supposed their relationship just needed a bit more work.

* * *

 

4.

Oikawa wanted to hit something.

In all fairness, Karasuno had won fairly, and it would be unsporting to be jealous. Whatever that could be done was done, though, and the fact remained that they had lost. They had lost the third set, narrowly, with the final deuce carrying out for extended periods.

Oikawa wasn’t jealous.

All right, maybe he was,  _a little bit_.

“Kageyama!!” Shorty-kun hollered as he jumped onto Kageyama, and he watched in amusement as they both fell to the ground. “Kageyama!!”

“Argh, get off me, you idiot!” And then Kageyama  _laughed_.

Oikawa raised an eyebrow. Oh? His cute little kouhai was laughing while rolling on the floor with another boy. The Karasuno team wasn’t paying attention. Glasses-kun muttered something to his friend, but it seemed that for them, no one was surprised.

Oh?

What an enviable relationship, to be all lovey-dovey like that! Oikawa decided he wanted one too.

He turned to Iwaizumi.

“Iwa-chan!”

Izwaizumi scowled at him. “ _Hell no_.”

* * *

 

5.

She saw a group of boys walk into the store. From Karasuno, according to their jackets. She smiled at them as they passed.

Two others lagged behind them, a short boy with bright, spiky orange hair, and a taller boy with black hair cut with a long fringe. The orange haired boy enthused about something, while the black haired boy grunted occasionally.

She noticed how the black haired boy kept close to the orange haired boy, even holding on the other’s elbow as they walked. She looked over to the main group, who had begun to walk out, though neither of the pair had noticed, lost as they were in their own world.

They inched closer to her, the orange-haired boy absorbed in looking at one of the bottles on display. Well, she had to work, right? And so, she stepped closer, picking up the bottle of perfume the orange haired boy was looking at, and asked the black haired boy, “Good afternoon! This is the latest scent from our best-selling brand. Perhaps you would like to purchase a bottle for your boyfriend?”

She sprayed it on a blotter card and passed it to the black-haired boy, who had turned bright red before mumbling his thanks. It was a lovely scent that smelled like the first day of spring and honeyed sunshine, and she thought the black-haired boy must have thought the same, because he had looked towards the orange haired boy the moment he breathed the scent in.

“I’ll take a bottle.” She beamed at that.

“Hey, I didn’t know you had a boyfriend.”

The black haired boy scowled. “It’s for you, you idiot.”

Young love sure was great.

* * *

 

+1

The original plan was to do it after practice. Preferably when everyone else had left.

Maybe when they were stopping for nikuman, maybe after that. The point was, he had wanted to do it when they were alone. He had kind of planned for that, both worse-case and best-scenarios scripted out in his head.

Hinata had arrived at the hall before him, practising serves and returns against a wall. Half the team was there too, stretching and warming up, all scattered around the court.

He’s not sure why he did it then. It’s probably Hinata’s fault. Hinata’s cheerful laugh whenever he managed a serve the way he wanted it to go. His mind nagged at him –  _do it now. Do it!_

It felt like the right time, and as such, Kageyama stepped up towards Hinata.

“Oi. Hinata.”                                                                                               

He’s faintly aware that he must look like some terrifying demon, because Hinata blanched when he turned to look at him.

Well, he’s here now. Might as well go with it.

He reached out towards Hinata, pulling his face close to his, and pressed their lips together. Someone gasped in the background – he’s pretty sure it’s Tanaka, but he doesn’t care. Hinata’s lips are soft and warm against his, and an unbelievably happy feeling flowed through him.

He’s suddenly jostled backwards, landing on his behind, as something heavy hit him in the chest. Shit! Did he screw up? Shit, shit!

But then Hinata’s straddling him, giggling, and then bringing their lips together again in a clumsy kiss that was more laughter than kissing. Kageyama put his arms around Hinata and ignored the catcall (Nishinoya) and the ‘Get a room!!’ remark (Tanaka), and just laughed along in bliss.

He wondered if this meant that they were dating yet.


End file.
